darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Golem
The Iron Golem is a boss in Dark Souls. __TOC__ Location At the top of Sen's Fortress. Description Standing almost three times the Chosen Undead's height, the Iron Golem is a shell of pure iron powered entirely by its Core. In its left hand it carries a large axe that can release a deadly wind projectile. The right is used to either smash, or grab and hurl the enemy into the ground. Due to its size and weight, the golem has difficulty regaining balance, and falling would mean it has somehow been overpowered. Before the battle it is dormant, waiting with its weapon held by both hands against its chest, where a circular depression symbolizes its initial emptiness.Golem Armor description. Lore The Iron Golem is the guardian of Sen's Fortress, and slayer of countless heroes seeking Anor Londo. Its soul was created from the bone of an everlasting Dragon. Core of an Iron Golem description. Summoning It is possible to summon the White Phantom, Black Iron Tarkus to help in the fight. His summon sign can be found across the bridge past the fog door. Strategies *Killing the firebomb-throwing Giant (located at the very top of the fortress, accessible through the stairs opposite the boss' fog wall) before initiating the fight with the Iron Golem will eliminate the need to deal with the fire area of effect, and is strongly recommended. *When first entering through the fog door, the Iron Golem will use its axe to project a shockwave. This can be dodged or, if positioned correctly, will hit a barrier between the golem and the player. *Awareness of one's surroundings is key, as it is possible to fall off the edges of the platform. The main walkway (extending between the entrance and the golem's starting location) is generally safer than the two short walkways on the sides). *On diagonally opposite sides of the main walkway there are small protected areas, ideal places to heal (if necessary) while being protected from the shockwave. *Sorcerers and other ranged characters can find safe spots where the Iron Golem will not use its shockwave attacks at all, and instead use melee attacks, all of which will be out of range. *If enough attacks are concentrated on one of its legs in a short period of time, the Iron Golem will lose its balance and eventually fall backward, rendering it completely defenseless and unable to attack for some time. When it stumbles, it's possible for it to fall off the side of the arena, resulting in a very quick victory. Fortunately, the Core of an Iron Golem will not be lost. *Due to the leg weakness, the way the camera tends to swing upward to show the face of the boss, and the risk of falling off the platform, target-locking is not recommended. *Lightning-based damage is very effective in fighting the Iron Golem. *The summonable NPC phantom Black Iron Tarkus is capable of killing the boss alone. *The golem's attack pattern is slow and predictable. Its most damaging attack at close range is its grab, which has ample telegraphing and can be either sidestepped or rolled away from. When he performs a foot stomp, walk around him and attack the other foot. *A simple and efficient strategy for melee combat is to roll through the boss (underneath its legs) every time it attacks and then strike a few times at its heels. Weapons with a wide arc (e.g. halberds) are particularly good for this, as they will hit both legs, making it easier to stagger the golem even if one of the feet becomes inaccessible due to a stomp. *Since all attacks can be dodged (or avoided simply by walking), holding the weapon with both hands is strongly recommended (not only will it do more damage, but it will also make it easier to stagger and knock down the golem). *Though it may take a while, summoned phantoms may attack and defeat this boss from the bridges and pathways on both sides leading to the fog door using bows once the battle begins. Notes *Though summoning Black Iron Tarkus is a great help, he will not dodge the Golem's grab attack. The Golem is invincible during the grab attack's animation, which means any hits landed at that time are wasted. *Domhnall of Zena will begin to sell the Iron Golem's armor after the Iron Golem is defeated. *It is possible that if the Iron Golem throws the player out of the arena, instead of dying immediately, the player may land and survive on a bridge below for a few extra seconds before dying, thus causing their bloodstain to be irretrievable. Trivia * The iron golem originates in the 1975 Dungeons & Dragons sourcebook Greyhawk. Gary Gygax cites its inspiration as Talos, a bronze automaton in Greek myth. The term "golem" originates in a Hebrew myth about a man-made creature created from clay; Dungeons & Dragons extended this term to include the Frankenstein-like flesh golem, statuesque stone golem, and the iron golem. Boss Information Attacks 'Blade of Wind' From a distance, the Iron Golem will charge up a swing, and slash the air sending a sharp wind projectile toward the player. 'Axe Combo' At close range, the Golem will swing its axe in a horizontal motion up to three times. 'Multiple Stomp' The Iron Golem will stomp either three times in a row with its left foot, or two times in a row with its right foot. 'Ground Punch' The Golem will slowly bring its hand up and then punch the ground in front with full force. This can be avoided by quickly rolling through its legs, and then attack it as it hits the ground. 'Axe Slam' The Iron Golem will slam its axe downward with full force. Attempting to block the attack will knock the player back a fair bit. This can be avoided by running or rolling away. 'Grab and Hurl' The enemy will attempt to grab the player with its hand; the hitbox is located in front and between its legs. If it connects, the Golem will throw the player into the ground or off the ledge, causing huge damage and possibly death. 'Sweep' If the player is positioned behind the Iron Golem for too long, it will sweep its foot backward. 'Side Slash' The Golem will swing its axe toward the ground by its legs. Has a large hitbox and it can be difficult to try and roll through it. Defenses Drops Gallery iron golem.jpg|Standing inactive. close up golem.jpg|Close up of the Golem. fighting the golem.jpg|Fighting the Golem. golem fights the undead.jpg|The Golem swings for the Chosen Undead. golem walks towards the undead.jpg|The Golem's intimidating walk toward the Chosen Undead. iron golem size.jpg|Size comparison to the Golem and Chosen Undead. stumble.jpg|The Golem stumbles in battle. 23510-dark-souls-iron-golem.91f09c6e49be633b2f7279a5c4593c90.jpg|Concept art. Music References pl:Żelazny Golem